User blog:Barbiegirlvolcano/Weekly Contest 4
Hey! BGV here. Well, I was chosen to host the fourth weekly contest. This contest will be to write a parody about a character that you choose (does not have to be your character). It can also be about a relationship. You must choose a character/relationship from TDC. It doesn't matter what season. Using multiple characters is allowed. (If there are curse words in the song, bleep them out with * as you do when roleplaying) Tips *Putting the word 'Chorus' over a repeated line the first time it is said is helpful as you will not have to write that repeated part over again and you can just put chorus. *If you would like you may put (character's name): (lyrics). (fill in the name and lyrics) so it's as if the character(s) is/are singing. Prizes *2nd place receives 1 glittered character of their choice (must be one of their characters) and 2 pencil sketched characters of their choice (once again characters must be theirs). *1st place gets a new character, 2 glittered characters of their choice (one of their characters), and 3 pencil sketched characters of their choice. Other information Deadline is one week from today. Please tell me that you are entering by commenting that you are below. If you have any questions just ask. Post your entries below Above the parody, please write the characters & song used for the parody. Remember to have fun! :) Entries EBGR'S Entry: Song Parody of 'Blainerific'. Destiny: Dest''-Dest-Dest-Dest-Desterific, is my name. Calling you a loser is my game.. Invading your computer with my Desterlicious frame!'' Melodie: The Desterific! S-s-so terrific! Destiny: I'm fa-fa-famous. I'm famous! Brooke: This is so stupid, does Jess think we're a bunch of fools? Jessica: Stupid''? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel!'' Melodie: The Desterific! Shaina: M-M-Make me si-ick! Destiny: I'm fa-fa-famous. I'm famous! Get me a maybelline mascara, loreal lipstick, morconi black eyeliner-im quite specific! Melodie: She's Desterific! Emily: So-so horrific. Destiny: I'm fa-fa-fam-'' '''Elektra:' Who's that girl again? Blaineley: WHAT?! Who am I? Who am I?! Who are you? I was on Total Drama Creators Season 2, I am the head cheerleader of one of America's best schools, I saw you before Season 2 started! Brooke and Shaina: She's not so famous. Turns out she's not so famous! ﻿TDISF's Entry: Parody of "As A Blonde" by Fefe Dobson Samara, Denise, Brooke, Jame and Miley Samara:' 'I was looking in the mirror, trying to find' A new reflection Wanna take the road, less traveled in A different direction Make some new mistakes Forget the ones I made Cry some tears of joy Dress more like a boy And come back as a blonde Denise: Try a different lipstick on Samara: As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight! Yeah, when I'm gone I'm gonna come back as a blonde! I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, just to see what it feels like. Take a walk, on the other side, cause you know that I just might. Break some different hearts, touch my different parts. I'm not gonna wait, to mess around with fate. And come back as a blonde Try a different lipstick on Denise: As a blonde, will she get whatever she wants?' Samara: I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight!' Denise, Brooke, Miley and Jamie: Yeah, when she’s gone' she’s gonna come back as a... Samara: I'm tainted, I'm tired of being the same yeah I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for change What if you're normal and wanna be strange? Come back, come back, come back Come back, come back, come back And come back as a blonde Try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight! Yeah, when I'm gone I'm gonna come back as a blonde! Wave my magic wand As a blond, will I get whatever I want? I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never need to wash my face. Yeah when I'm gone, '' ''I'm gonna... Come back, come back, come back (I'm gonna come back) Come back, come back, come back (I'm gonna come back) Come back, come back, come back As a blonde! Haha... But first reach the final 5! Kate's Awesome, Totally Exiting Songs!...but you can call it K.A.T.E.S Shaina: 'WAIT! Song''s? '''Evie: '''No, no, no, no, no! Just…ONE! '''Me: '''Meh, I control you, now. HIT IT! (curtain falls, and rises, reveling certain members of the cast on a plaine) (tune to: Come Fly with Us) '''Shaina: ''No!'' Shaina, Emily'': 'No! '''Shaina, Emily, Evie: ''No!'' Shaina, Emily, Evie, Delilah: ''No!'' Emily: '''*points to Delilah* Who’s she? '''Laura-Kate: ''Yes!'' Laura-Kate, Stefani: ''Yes!'' Laura-Kate, Stefani, Jamie: ''Yes!'' Laura-Kate, Stefani, Jamie, Melodie: ''Yes!'' ' ' Shaina, Emily, Evie, and Delilah: '''We ''do not-'' '''Laura-Kate, Stefani, Jamie, and Melodie: ''We want to-'' Laura-Kate, Stefani, Jamie, Melodie, Shaina, Emily, Evie, and Delilah: ''Sing, sing, sing!'' (curtain falls, and rises, reveling them in the designing room) (Tune to: Sheering Sheep) Evie: ''Designin’ clothes, ones to show.'' Liz: ''It’s the only way to win the game. BOOM! '''Destiny: 'Win the game? Don’t be so lame! Get in my way-'' '''Shaina: 'Your face I’ll maim! Miley: ''Designing clothes, with a smile. Make yourself a giant messy, messy pi-ile.'' Jamie: '''*to Lillianne* ''You had your chance, you lost it now, so don’t be givin’ me a cranky frou-oun. '' '''Evie, Liz, Miley, and Jamie: ''We are de-sin-ing. We are de-sin-ing. We are de-sin-ing. Desinging….YEA!'' (curtain falls and rises, reveling Jamie standing in front of an A/C) ('''tune to: Stuck to a Pole) '''Jamie: ''The strings of my heart, were a tangled mess!'' Denise, LK, and Miley: ''Ooooh, mess.'' Jamie: ''Ry tour my heart…out of my chest.'' Denise, LK, and Miley: ''Doon’t care.'' Jamie: ''I lost trust in all men!'' Denise, LK, and Miley: ''Ooooh men.'' Jamie: ''Now I…LOVE HERMAN! '' (curtain falls and rises, then everyone bows) Entire cast: '''THANKS! GwenFan120's Entry: Parody of "Who You Gonna Root For?" '''Tori: Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it LK,Stefani, or will you pick Evie? Denise:'There is Laura-Kate,she is so friendly. And she did beautiful designs! Danny:Too cool, she is my gf.She has to win it so far! '''Stella:'Who you gonna root for, who's it gonna be? Is it LK, Stefani,or will you pick Evie? '''Delilah:(rapping) Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me! The only one winning this is E-V-I-E! Pimpin' like a skateboard princess, sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it Skateboarding style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty! Jamie:'Hey!How come she gets to sing? '''Elektra:'She doesn't!Delilah! '''Delilah:(rapping) Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my girl Evie! Delilah's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! Jamie:'''Alexis is a boyfriend stealer! '''Delilah:(rapping)Ricki-tick,whoa! 'Jamie:'Ryan is a dead man! 'Delilah:'Ricki-tick,oh,no! 'Elektra:'Cut! Stop the music! Category:Blog posts